Hostice
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Church_of_Hostice.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Hostice | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Hostice_COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres rimavska.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Rimavská Sobota District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Hostice in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Hostice in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 14|lats = 18 |latNS = N | longd = 20 |longm = 03 |longs = 57 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Rimavská Sobota | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1332 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = František Rácz | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 21.12 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 205 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 049 | population_as_of = 31 Dec. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 49.67 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 980 04 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = RS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.hostice.ocu.sk/sk/ | footnotes = }} Hnúšťa (former name before 1927 Gestice, ) is a village and commune in Rimavská Sobota District, Banská Bystrica Region, southern Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1332 (1332 Gezeche, 1350 Geste, 1431 Gezthete). It belonged to noble families Ratoldoy and Lórantfy. In the 16th century it had to pay tributes to Turks. From 1938 to 1945 it belonged again to Hungary. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Banska Bystrica, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1761-1896 (parish A) * Reformed church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1769-1895 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *http://www.hostice.ou.sk/ *http://www.hostice.gemer.org/ *http://www.e-obce.sk/obec/hostice/hostice.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Hostice_Rimavska_Sobota_BC_Gomor_Gemer.html'Surnames' of living people in Hostice] Category:Hostice Category:Villages and communes in Rimavská Sobota District Category:Established in 1334 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia